List of ethnic groups by population
The following is a list of Wikipedia:ethnic groups by population:*N.B.: The population numbers for the ethnic groups are taken from the respective ethnic group articles, which contain sources supporting those numbers. List of ethnic groups in table List of ethnic groups # Han- 1.3 billion # Wikipedia: Arabs- 430 million # Bengali- 350 million # Wikipedia:Russian people- 150 million # German- 150 million (81m with German citizenship) # Wikipedia:Italian people- 145 million (60m with Italian citizenship) # Wikipedia:Punjabi people- 143 million # Wikipedia:Yamato people- 120+ million # Wikipedia:French people- 110 million (65m with French citizenship) # Wikipedia:Spanish people- 100 million (47m with Spanish citizenship) # Wikipedia:English people- 90 million (52m with British citizenship) # Wikipedia:Javanese people- 85 million # Wikipedia:Persian people- 81 million # Wikipedia:Irish people- 80 million # Wikipedia:Korean people- 80 million # Wikipedia:Telugu people- 78 million # Wikipedia:Tamil people- 77 million # Wikipedia:Vietnamese people - 77 million # Wikipedia:Marathi people- 70-80 million # Wikipedia:Turkish people- 75 million # Wikipedia:Thai people- 70 million # Wikipedia:Gujarati people- 65-75 million # Kannada people- 65-75 milion # Wikipedia:Pashtun people- 60 million # Wikipedia:Sindhi people- 56 million # Wikipedia:Poles- 50-60 million # Wikipedia:Malayali people- 50 million # Wikipedia:Ukrainian people- 40-60 million # Wikipedia:Scottish people- 40 million # Wikipedia:Portuguese people- 31.1 million # Wikipedia:Oriyas- 31 million # Wikipedia:Sundanese people - 30.9 million # Wikipedia:Kurdish people- 30-38million # Wikipedia:Oromo people- 30 million # Wikipedia:Bamar people(Burmese)- 30 million # Wikipedia:Berber people- 30 million # Wikipedia:Ethnic Malays- 27.8 million # Wikipedia:Romanians- 23-26 million # Somalis- 20-22 million # Wikipedia:Amhara people- 19.8 million # Wikipedia:Dutch people- 16 million # Wikipedia:Kazakh people - 15 million # Wikipedia:Sinhalese people- 15 million # Wikipedia:Greeks- 14-17+ million # Wikipedia:Magyar- 14-15 million # Wikipedia:Swedes- 14 million # Wikipedia:Armenians- 11-14 million (including those in Diaspora) # Wikipedia:Seraikis- 13.9 million # Wikipedia:Jews- 13.4 million # Wikipedia:Norwegians- 12 million # Wikipedia:Czechs- 11-12 million # Wikipedia:Quechuas- 10-11 million # Wikipedia:Khmer people- 10,942,066 # Wikipedia:Zulu people- 10.65 million # Wikipedia:Serbs- 10.5 million # Wikipedia:Kongo people- 10.2 million # Wikipedia:Belarusians- 10 million # Wikipedia:Lao people- 10 million # Wikipedia:Bulgarians- 9-10 million # Wikipedia:Welsh people- 10 million # Bantenese- 6 million # Wikipedia:Croats- 8.5 million # Wikipedia:Mon people- 8.145 million # Wikipedia:Xhosa people- 7.9 million # Wikipedia:Albanians- 7 million # Wikipedia:Danes- 7 million # Wikipedia:Maya people- 7 million # Wikipedia:Madurese people- 6.8 million # Wikipedia:Finns- 6.5 million # Wikipedia:Slovaks- 6-6.5 million # Wikipedia:Batak- 6 million # Bugis- 6 million # Wikipedia:Minangkabau people- 6 million # Wikipedia:Tibetan people- 5.5-6 million # Wikipedia:Betawi people- 5 million # Wikipedia:Tharu people- 4.1 million # Wikipedia:Hindkowans- 4 million # Wikipedia:Lithuanians - 4 million # Wikipedia:Bosniaks- 3.5 million # Wikipedia:Acehnese people- 3.5 million # Wikipedia:Banjar people- 3.5 million # Wikipedia:Bretons- 3.4 million # Wikipedia:Balinese people- 3 million # Sasak- 3 million # Wikipedia:Kapampangan people- 2.89 million # Wikipedia:Nahua people- 2.5 million # Wikipedia:Slovenes- 2.5 million # Macedonian people (Slavic)- 2-2.5 million # Wikipedia:Romani people- 2-12 million # Wikipedia:Kamboj- 1.877 million # Wikipedia:Latvians - 1.8 million # Wikipedia:Polynesians- 1.4-2.1 million # Wikipedia:Estonians - 1.1 million # Wikipedia:Zapotec people- 800,000-1.1 million # Wikipedia:Montenegrins- 500,000-700,000 # Wikipedia:Fijians- 750,000 # Wikipedia:Saurashtra people- 510,000 # Wikipedia:Mazahua people- 350,000 # Wikipedia:Navajo people- 300,000 # Wikipedia:Otomi people- 300,000 # Wikipedia:Miskito people- 150,000-200,000 # Wikipedia:Inuit people- 150,000 # Lun Bawang/Lun Dayeh- 75 000 # Wikipedia:Apache people- 56,000 # Wikipedia:Nauruan people- ~6,000 List of main panethnicities by population The following is a list of the main panethnicities by population: See also * Wikipedia:List of ethnic groups * Wikipedia:List of language families * Wikipedia:Human migration References Wikipedia:Template:Ethnicity Wikipedia:Template:Indigenous peoples by continent Category:Ethnic groups * Ethnic groups Ethnic groups Category:Lists of ethnic groups